factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Invincible
Summary Mark Grayson is the main protagonist of the image comics series invincible. Mark is the son of the viltrumite Nolan Grayson/Omni man and Debbie Grayson. Powers and Stats Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Longevity, Regeneration Attack Potency: City Block Level '''(Leveled parts of cities and towns in his fight with Omni man, destroyed a subway) | Moon Level (Made a continent sized crater on viltrum, went straight through the core of it and destroyed the inside of the destabilized core with the help of thadeus and omni man, viltrum has 2 times the size of earth and 1.25 times the gravity. After years of getting stronger, he ripped apart dozens of viltrumite hybrids, and fought toe to toe with Thragg, the strongest viltrumite in history) '''Speed: Unknown '''travel speed, Massively Hypersonic+''' flight, combat, and reaction speed''' (Flew from North America to Antarctica in 39 seconds) | Hypersonic travel speed (Got dressed and moved to his friends apartment several miles away before his friend could start a sentence. Got dressed in a different costume and got a hair cut before kregg could open a door a few centimeters. Turned off the light before someone who was on top of him could notice. Moved faster than a superhuman's eyes could follow) with '''Massively FTL+ flight, reaction, and combat speed (Comparable to Omni Man who can fly from Earth to at least the nearest habitable planet in a week. Crossed a solar system in an hour, out moved a FTL ship) Lifting Strength: Class K '''(Could lift 400 tons with some effort) | Class T (Threw half a war ship, several times the size of a city block, into space with oliver, who is nearly equal to him. Lifted a building sized solid block of concrete with ease, and part of a 300,000 ton cruise ship, both were early on, when he was weaker) '''Striking Strength: City Block Level | Moon Level (Helped to destroy Viltrum. Hurts people more durable than him) Durability: City Block Level '(Barely felt a hit that destroyed a skyscraper, survived a subway falling on him, nearly died from a punch that left a large crater in a mountain) '| Moon Level (Survived the shockwave of Viltrum and punches from characters slightly stronger than him. Casually tanks nukes, thermal bombs and city leveling energy attacks with no dammage) Stamina: Incredibly high, he can keep fighting even when he has broken bones and hold his breath for two weeks, staying awake and active. Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: High school level education, experienced in combat against many types of enemies including various aliens Weaknesses: Extreme sound can disrupt Mark's equilibrium, disrupting his flight and causing intense pain or potentially death. The Scourge Virus is a virus that infects Viltrumites and severely hampers their strength and invulnerability, usually resulting in death. Mark survived because of his royal bloodline and is now immune to the more powerful variant. His muscle tissue and bones have equal strength and his interior is weaker than his exterior. Note: Do not attempt to upgrade this profile to planet level because this isn't a directly planet level feat since he only destroyed the destabilized core.